Mi regalo de navidad
by huilen
Summary: Goten cree que es imposible que traigan su regalo, pero luego de da cuenta de que nada es imposible.


LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN LE PERTENECEN A AKIRA TORIYAMA :)

* * *

><p>Estaba Goten de seis años sentado en la sala tomando leche con galletas, Y viene su mamá.<p>

- Goten, ya le escribiste la carta a Santa claus?- Pregunto Chichi.

- No, es que no me traera lo que le pedire.- dijo triste.

-Y que le pediste?

- Nada. No importa.- parandose de la silla y caminando a paso lento a afuera.

- Que extraño y triste que esta hoy Goten- penso Chichi.

Luego de segundos llego Gohan.

- Hola mamá!- saludo alegremente.

- Gohan! Donde estabas?- grito Chichi.

- Eh o.O, e-estaba con el señor Piccoro- dijo Gohan asustado y nervioso.

- Hmp con ese barbaro de Piccoro- dijo cruzandose de brasos- Bueno... es mejor eso a que te vallas con muchachitas impertinentes por ahi.

- Que! mamá no digas esas cosas, me averguenzas- dijo sonrojandose, y tocandose la cabeza al estilo Goku.

- Gohan... Quiero que hables con Goten, es que esta medio raro. Y me preocupa.

- Esta bien mamá. Donde esta?

- Afuera, creo que salio al bosque.

- Esta bien.- Gohan salio volando.

Mientras tanto en una laguna cerca de ahi...

- Ah, no tiene sentido hacerle una carta a Santa, el no me traera lo que pido. Es imposible.

dijo mirando al cielo.

Luego Gohan aparecio detras de el.

- Goten! Por fin te encuentro.-dijo sentandose a su lado.

- Jjeje es que queria tomar aire.-dijo al triste.

- Goten... Que ocurre? Confia en mi dimelo...

- Es que mamá quiere que le escriba la carta a Santa, pero el no me traera lo que le pido.

- Y que le pediste?

- Es un secreto.

- Esta bien, Goten no debes perder la fe en que Santa te traiga lo que quieres, seguramente te lo trae. Santa todo lo puede.

- Enceriooo- dijo Goten mirandolo con cara de ilusionado.

- Si...

- Esta bien Gohan le escribire la carta! adios!

Goten se dirigio a su habitación, saco una hoja y una lapizera del escritorio de Gohan y comenzo a escribir:

_Querido Santa:_

_Ya se acerca la navidad, mi Mamá dice que te tengo que pedir algo para que me traigas._

_Yo quiero algo que creo que no me podras traer, por que no creo que te dejen traerlo._

_Pues eso que quiero es mi papá, yo no lo conozco , y aunque sea quiero que lo traigas por esta navidad y pasar la noche buena con el. Si lo traerias a mi papito, te lo agradesco mucho._

_Y si me lo traes te dejo un gran dinosaurio para que comas!_

_PD: A mi hermano traele un libro sobre mujeres como los que tiene el maestro roshi :)_

_- _Listo ya la escribi- dijo y luego la metio en un sobre y se lo fue a dar a su mamá.

- Goten... Que pediste?

- Eh, un jugete mamá- dijo sonriendole.

- A ver quiero leerla.- Cuando Chichi empezo a abrir el sobre Goten la interrumpio.

- Noooooo! Nadie puede leerla por que Santa se enfadara!- grito enojado.

- Bueno Goten esta bien.

Luego llego noche buena y Chichi, Gohan y Goten fueron a pasarla en Corporación capsula con: Bulma, Trunks, Yamcha, El maestro roshi, oolong, Puar y si se puede nombrar a Vegeta aunque este estaba alejado de los demas.

Ya eran las doce y todos al entrar tenian sus regalos, menos Goten que desilusionado se fue al patio y se sento en el suelo.

Luego una brisa soplosu oido y escucho una vos.

- Goten...- susurro la vos.

- Quien es?- dijo Goten.

- Soy yo Goku tu papá.

- Que!, santa me trajo el regalo?- dijo parandose y observando a todos lados- Donde estas papá?

- Goten, no me dejaron volver... Pero si saludarte y abrasarte.- dijo Goku, luego de unos segundo Goten sintio unos brasos fuertes abrasandolo.- Goten nunca te olvides de que eres mi hijo y que siempre te estare cuidando desde el otro mundo.

- Papá- dijo apunto de llorar.

- Goten, debo irme pero nunca olvides lo que te dije.- dijo la vos de Goku.

- Si adios!- saludo contento.

Luego el rostro de Goku se marco en el cielo estrellado.

- Goten! debemos irnos!- Grito Gohan.

- Si!

Luego de llegar a su casa se fueron a dormir, y mientras dormian Goten le dice a Gohan:

- Gohan...- susurro.

- Que ocurre Goten?- dijo mirandolo.

- Hoy Santa me trajo mi regalo.

- Encerio? Pero si no vi nada debajo del arbol.

- Lo que yo pedi no va debajo del arbol, sino adentro del corazon Gohan.- dijo para luego caer en un sueño profundo.

- Que habra querido decir con eso?- y se tambien callo en un profundo sueño.

Fin

* * *

><p>Espero que les haya gustado !<p>

Como lo prometi un pequeño one shot de navidad.

Feliz navidad!


End file.
